


A Gathering

by SassySausage



Series: ACOTAR Stories [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySausage/pseuds/SassySausage
Summary: The inner circle and Feysand children attend a meeting/party with all the High Lords and their courts.Literally just happy stories that I wrote to entertain myselfThis is a terrible summary and a terrible title but you should still read it :)





	A Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't read the other work in this series, you may want to. It's called Feysand Children and it's really just a short description of all of Feyre and Rhys's children that will help you understand the story better. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Please please leave comments! Thanks for reading!

Feyre waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. The entire family and inner circle was to attend a gathering of the High Lords and Lady in the Dawn Court, and per usual, everyone but Feyre was running late. Her mate and children were all still upstairs getting ready, and the rest of the inner circle was to meet in the foyer when they were ready.

They had one of these gatherings every 10 years since the end of the war. Surprisingly, Helion had come up with the idea. They ensured that the courts maintained their somewhat pleasant alliance. There was always a huge feast followed by a meeting of the High Lords and Lady, which then devolved into mingling amongst the officials of each court and a party that lasted throughout the night. There was music and dancing and drinking and all sorts of revelry, which usually resulted in lots of headaches and forgetfulness the following morning.

Just as Feyre was about to head upstairs and see what the holdup was, Mor sauntered through the door, Azriel and Cassian a few steps behind her. The boys were both clad in black tunics, but where Azriel kept his buttoned almost to his neck and wore a silver chain necklace to adorn it, Cassian’s was unbuttoned about a quarter of the way down his chest. 

Cassian grinned and Feyre rolled her eyes. “Wow, Cas. Why did you even bother with the shirt.”

He scoffed in response. “This is how the cool people wear it. Clearly Mr. Modest over hear isn’t very cool,” he said, pointing to Azriel, who blushed and shared a knowing look with Feyre.

She turned her attention to Mor, who wore a long, revealing red dress, as usual, with golden bracelets stacked up to her elbows and gold sandals on her feet. Feyre grinned and said, “Do I even need to tell you that you look fabulous?”

Mor winked and flashed a broad smile. “The same could be said of you, Feyre.”

Feyre looked down at herself. She wore a floor length royal purple dress that hugged her curves and then flared out at her waist. The sleeves ended in tapered points at the center of her hand and connected to her middle fingers with a string. The neckline dipped in a V-shape in both the front and the back. Gold accents wove up the sleeves and around the neckline, down to her waist, dissolving into the full skirt. A small golden diadem sat on her forehead, the sides covered by her hair, flowing to her waist in perfect curls. 

Color rose to her cheeks as she smiled and thanked Mor. No sooner had she done so than her sisters walked through the door. 

“Sorry we are late,” said Elain as she walked to Azriel and kissed his cheek. He in turn slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Feyre grinned inwardly at the couple. It had taken decades after the war for Elain to realize that she didn’t need to try things with Lucien, for she had had already fallen in love with Azriel, and he with her. Lucien had been angered, at first, but eventually ended up settling down with Vassa after breaking her curse. 

Nesta scowled. “Elain couldn’t decide on a dress to wear.” Elain shot her a look and Nesta grinned, settling a hand on her rounded stomach as Cassian stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on top of hers. That, too, had taken a while. Nesta would never admit it, but Cassian said she told him that she loved him years after the war when she was drunk off her ass. They were married soon after and are now expecting a baby within the next few months. 

Apparently, Elain had decided on a pale orange dress that hugged her form and then fell loosely from her waist in ruffles. Her hair was pulled back by two flowery clips and fell down her back in light waves. Nesta, on the other hand, wore a long-sleeved navy blue dress that fell loosely around her baby bump. As usual, her hair was twisted up in a fancy braided style, but she left out some of the curls to frame her face. She shared a look with Feyre and smiled. A couple months after the war, Nesta had pulled her head out of her ass and apologized for the way she treated Feyre before everything happened. Since then, they had rekindled their relationship. Now, no one would guess that they had once not gotten along.

Rhys finally descended the stairs. He wore his usual attire: black tunic with silver lacing the lapels, black dress pants, and fancy black shoes.

He grinned as soon as he saw his mate. “Feyre, darling, you look ravishing,” he said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

She smiled widely before asking, “Are they almost ready or are they just going to relax up there all night?”

Rhys opened his mouth to respond, but a snarky voice from up the stairs beat him to it. “Hey! I don’t just roll out of bed looking this fabulous, you know,” shouted Marcella as she descended the stairs. She wore a velvet maroon dress that hugged all her curves with a short train dragging behind it. Rhys frowned at how low the V-neckline was - almost to her navel - and his frown only intensified when she turned her back to him to hug Mor and he beheld the back of the dress. The long sleeves were connected at the back of her neck by sparkling silver gems, and the rest of her back was bare until the dress connected in another V low on her hips. She turned to face him and Feyre again and said, “The others are almost ready. Alina was ready 30 minutes ago but apparently none of the boys know how to properly dress themselves so she had to help.” Rhys grinned at that.

_ Sounds like Alina _ , he said through the bond.

Feyre grinned.  _ Sure does. _

A few moments later, Tallis and the twins descended the stairs. Tallis wore a tunic of deep purple - almost black - with silver and gold accents along the lapels. The twins both wore the same bright red tunic with silver trim and accents. Feyre raised an eyebrow at Galen, who would usually never be caught dead in something so eye-catching. 

He sighed and clarified, “I lost a bet, so we had to wear matching outfits and Govran got to pick.” Govran raised a hand to his mouth, trying to hide his snickering. Galen scowled at him. 

They all heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Alarick and Alina descending. Marcella opened her mouth to criticise their tardiness, but closed it once she saw her sister and smiled instead. No one could find it in them to be harsh to Alina. She was just too damn nice.

Alarick was dressed in an unremarkable plain black tunic, but looked handsome nonetheless. The real eye-catcher of the two was Alina, who had linked her arm through his. She wore a plain, emerald green dress. Two small straps on her shoulders lead to a modest V-neck. The back was mostly several straps of emerald fabric criss-crossing until they reached her waist, where the dress came back together. It hugged her form and extra fabric pooled around her feet. A silver bird hung from a long, thin silver chain around her neck. A braid ran along each side of her head before joining the rest of her hair down her back. Small silver pins were stuck into the braids, making them sparkle. And, as always, she had a dull glow about her.

She smiled widely at everyone. “Sorry we’re late.”

“That’s alright, Ally,” said Rhys. “We will be fashionably late for the party and make a grand entrance.” They shared a grin before they split up to winnow to the Dawn Court in groups.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know in the comments.


End file.
